Gladius Grapefruit
In construction Gladius Grapefruit, born as Gladius Glamour Goldberg and also known as the Golden Gladiator, is the main villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga: Helene Hawthorn Arc, particularly its second part (since the first part have Helene as its arguable main antagonist but not a villain), and served as one of the major villians in the entire Harvest Saga. Gladius is an apprentice of Phyllis Peach who stayed in a palleral earth known as Planet Sorenson. After the rise of the United Kingdom of America, Gladius took over Sleepy Hollow, became the Light Lord and served as the palleral version of Lord Helio, the leader of the Order of Flourish. He is also a willing vessel of Nether Mecurio the Demon Prince, one of the Twelve Nethers of Zodiac Demons. Despite acting as the Arc Villain of Helene Arc, Gladius serves as merely a tool of the mainstream Phyllis to the Stone of Wisdom's power on Planet Sorenson counterpart of Sleepy Hollow. However, the actions of Gladius was important to the plot since it made Phyllis went into her next plan to gain the Stone. She then manipulated the Witnesses and started a war between them and the Order with the informations coming from Gladius. Overall, Gladius is the catalyst towards the more conflicted second half of the entire Saga. Not only being responsible for the creation of Dark Arzonia, Gladius is also responsible for the destruction of a rebellion power against Moloch's Dark Empire. Above all, the action of Gladius of copying the Feast of Apollo successfully made Phyllis to estimate the destrctive scale coming from Lord Helio's planning second Feast of Apollo. After knowing its effect from Gladius' experiment on a survived Helene, Phyllis manipulated the Witnesses into overthrowing Helio's evil plan and stand against Selina Strawberry who believed the second Feast of Apollowwas for greater good, turning the entire plot into another level. It also prompted the desire deep inside Michael Langdon in fusing a Nether Crystal inside his body, and Michael later succeeded after merging with Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. ''Personality Despite being merely a pawn of Phyllis, Gladius is not less manipulative or less cunning than his mistress. While taking the mission of recreating the first Feast of Apollo, Gladius made it up to eleven by causing rebel soldiers affected by it to turn into Zodiac Demons directly, instead of turning them into Shines or Mages. This is a proof of the own flexibilty of Gladius and his non-conventional thinking. Phyllis was inspired by the actions of Gladius and later suggested Lord Helio to make the second Feast into a global scale and turn many people around the world into Zodiac Demons. Although, it was a strategy of pretense suggested by Gladius. Its true purpose is not to support the second Feast, but making Lord Helio a villain in many people's eyes (including Selina Strawberry who trusted Helio most), while Phyllis would get out of this because her "advanced" information to make the Witnesses stop the second Feast. In truth, this was a strategy provided by Gladius himself. Gladius is also extremely cruel. He manipulated the mayor to create a machine and drain magic from every magical rebels and magical citizens in Sleepy Hollow, while plotting an incrimination against Ichabod, Abbie and Helene for the horror and mayhem caused by its effect. In fact, Gladius wanted to use the machine to turn everyone in the rebels into Zodiac Demons, trying to test the Stone of Wisdom in process. He demonstrates cruelty upon his so-called mayor and cares nothing but his own plan coming into frutation. Gladius is also a lying and deceitful liar with the enhance of his Nether Crystal, being able to deceive the mayor and his minions to be a nice and helpful man. He also fooled the citizens to believe the rebels are evil by manipulating Dark Arzonia (palleral Phyllis) to slaughter citizens and kill the rebels, before he used the mayor to fool everyone under the Empire to blame the Witnesses on this chaos and mayhem.] Overall, Gladius is an amalgram of the mainstream Lord Helio and the mainstream Phyllis Peach. His actions mirrors both of their villainy, though his intentions are much less noble than Helio, while his ambitions are much less hidden than Phyllis. Complete Monster Propsal ''Being the main antagonist of ''Helene Hawthorn Arc, this man known as Gladius Grapefruit is the Planet Sorenson version of Lord Helio and became the Light Lord on Sorensen Planet after the United Kingdom of America arise. Formerly a citizen on Prime Earth's Sleepy Hollow, Gladius was one of the many formerly normal people who wer turned into Shines by the Feast of Apollo, but Gladius chose to use his new potential power to embrace the dark side of magic and turned himself an agent of Moloch, serving him for years. Unlike the original Lord Helio, Gladius lacks of empathy and love, having such an insanity that even appealed the mainstream Phyllis Peach and prompting her to make him her appretice. Gladius is not only insane but also sadistic to the core. Under the teleportation of Phyllis, Gladius becomes a spy who went staying for years on a Pallerel Earth later known as Planet Sorensen, where all the pallerel counterparts of different Prime Earth events happened in one era (late 18th century). Unlike Prime Earth, this palleral earth later known as Planet Sorensen have its important people in one era of war, like George Washington and Eckidina KnightWalker together on the palleral Earth. Being the palleral version of Helio, Gladius is one who lead the palleral Order of Flourish while acting on behalf of the United Kingdom of America after Moloch's arrival on this planet. Under the malevolent order of Moloch, Gladius killed many people around George Washington and made Moloch to take over the body of the dead Washington as a vessel, thus starting the reign of King Washington. Under the mainstream Phyllis' order, Gladius allowed the palleral Maria Arzonia (who lived in the Revolutionary War Era instead of a futuristic world on Planet Sorenson) being consumed by the palleral counterpart of Phyllis, forming the aforementioned Dark Arzonia before letting her to kill her colleagues and sending her to Prime Earth, thus starting the events that fasten the pace of Harvest Saga. With Moloch's help, Gladius take over Sleepy Hollow and ruled it as its dictator, demanding the town's respect towards Moloch/King Washington. Not only he fused himself with the crystal of Nether Mecurio the Demon Prince (one of the Twelve Nethers, representing lies) in order to gain absolute control and false facade on his citizen, but also he orchastrated the Feast of Apollo on purpose in order to turn everyone into Shines, before making them fell despaired and creating an army of Zodiac Demons in process. Gladius takes control on FBI Agent Daniel Reynolds, a false magician who cannot use magic, and made him the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, but in fact he was controlling Reynolds and urged him to use a machine to gain power. However, it was just a lie. When the machine was activated using the Stone of Wisdom inside Helene Hawthorn, the whole town would be affected by the Feast of Apollo, turning everyone into Zodiac Demons. Gladius even tried to kill Reynolds after the puppet had been useless to him, committing an act that even made his partner Crow Faux disgusted. Despite only appeared in one arc and had no direct relations to Prime Earth's Order of Flourish, Gladius is responsible for many evil events happened in Prime Earth's Sleepy Hollow especially those connected to Dark Arzonia.'' ''History Abilities Gallery Trivia *In an early version, the creator of Dark Arzonia is the mysterious '''Elder of Plainess', one of the Eight Elders from the Dark Heaven whom Moloch was deeply keeping in touch with them. However, this was later scrapped and Gladius (under the order of the original Phyllis) was created to introduce Planet Sorensen and serves as the Chekov's Gun to the second Feast of Apollo. It was an attempt to make the story less complicated. **Because of this, the introduction of the Dark Heaven would not begin until LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga. *While the White Wizard's motif is an Europen magician, the Golden Gladiator is based on Ancient Egyptian Pharoah with gold, white and dark blue color motif. *The Golden Gladiator is one of the very few light socerers to actively kill civilians on-screen for his own agenda alongside his true superior, Phyllis Peach. *Gladiator/Mercurio is the first Order of Flourish agent confirmed to also be a vessel of one of the Twelve Zodiac Nethers. In contrast, Lord Helio, particularly in his Wiseman persona, while possessing the Zodiac Demon-like form, lacks the Zodiac's crest and is a manmade Zodiac Demon. *Gladius' role was an amalgram to both Lord Helio and Selina Strawberry. He is not only the leader of the palleral Sleepy Hollow but also the palleral Order of Flourish, also controlling the seemly mayor who had no magician ability at all. *In many ways, Gladiator/Mecurio/Gladius is an opposite (albeit still villainous) counterpart to the White Wizard/Wiseman/Lord Helio. **Gladiator is a vessel of a Zodiac Nether, where as Helio/Carmichael created and implanted an artificial high-class Zodiac Demon within himself to gain immortality. **Sorcerer's costume is predominantly golden, whereas Wiseman's costume is predominately white. **Both of them caused a mass despair, with Gladius' goal being merely creating more Zodiac Demons while Wiseman wanted to revive his daughter. **Also notable, is that the use of the Feast to do said tasks had different ranges, the range of Gladius' was limited to Sleepy Hollow, while Helio's second Feast was global. **Both use Mages of Flourish as subordinates. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Order of Flourish Category:OCs Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Light Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:God Wannabe Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pawns Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Tyrants Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:United Kingdom of America Category:The Heavy Category:Copycats Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses